There are desirable molecular targets for drug discovery that are considered “undruggable” by traditional small molecule technology. Such targets are often members of families of closely related proteins that are too similar in structure for traditional drugs to distinguish amongst, the biological function of the protein is unknown, or it is difficult to develop an assay for drug screening. Antisense drugs discriminate between targets based on their genetic sequence, so certain such “undruggable” targets may be amenable to antisense.